


Broken Wings

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Wings, Incubus Ashe, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, angel yuri, non-binary yuri, sex against a wall, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Yuri is being hunted by their own kind for the crime of independent thinking. They met an Incubus that was basically laughed out of hell for his kindness... But he was the first person to treat Yuri like what they were didn't matter, so they stuck together... But Yuri didnt expect to fall in love... Nor did they expect disaster to strike as soon as they admitted it.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraldariuwus (sakesword)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/gifts).



> Prompt for my Bad Things Happen Bingo, Damaged Wings, requested by and gifted to the lovely Light.

Yuri had a tendency to expect the unexpected in life and adaptability was basically his middle name. They were an outcast. An angel on the run whose crime was independent thinking. They asked too many questions, defied too many orders, stood too tall… and the host chased them out, sentencing them to be hunted for the rest of their days. All of these were things they saw coming, it was inevitable really… and so far, they hadn’t died yet, so they guessed they were doing pretty ok. Scenarios were constantly going through their head, plans and back up plans and back plans to those back ups… They were prepared for everything. 

Everything… except Ashe.

They didn’t even remember how exactly they originally met Ashe… it was months ago now, the host’s hunters had managed to catch up with them and in their attempt to escape, they ran into Ashe. Yuri could tell he was a demon, for an angel like them it was as obvious as a slap to the face. Yet, despite the fact that the guy had to know what they were… Ashe put himself at risk, hiding them from their pursuers. The details were hazy at best, but the one thing that was still very clear in Yuri’s head…

“Why?” They had asked, checking around to make sure they both were safe before looking at Ashe.

“Huh?” 

“I know you know what I am.” Yuri huffed. “Why would you help me?”

“Oh um…” Ashe chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head with a small dusting of pink on his cheeks, a sight forever burned into Yuri’s brain as the cutest thing he had ever witnessed. “You needed help and I... I don’t think what you are really means much… I couldn’t just watch you die.”

It was something Yuri never would forget… It was the first time that they felt like someone saw them as a person, rather than judging them because of what they were. So it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise when Yuri ended up convincing Ashe to tag along. Oooor maybe it was more accurate to say that Yuri kinda started following him and Ashe never questioned it. Either away...

"Yuri?"

"Hmm?" They looked up from the book they were clearly not reading at that point, just staring at the pages as their mind wandered, snapped out of their thoughts by the very subject of their reminiscing.

Ashe couldn't help but chuckle at them. "That's the third time I've called your name. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah." They laughed, looking back at the book to try to finish their chapter at least. "I'm fine. Just got lost in thought, that's all."

"Mind if I ask what you were thinking about?"

Yuri hummed as they continued to read, a sly grin pulling at the corner of their lips. "And what do I get if I tell you?"

Now maybe it was because he had gotten comfortable around Yuri, or maybe it was simply their attitude rubbing off on him, but the question brought a playful smirk to his face. "It's a surprise. You'll only find out if you tell me."

"Turning the tables on me, Ashe? Clever." Yuri shut the book and looked over to the incubus sitting next to him. "Fine. I was thinking back to when we met. What you said to me."

"What I said to you?"

"That it didn't matter to you what I was. You didn't care, you just helped me because I was in trouble. I think about it a lot." Admitting it out loud felt weird, but gave them an odd sense of relief.

"O-Oh… I, well." Ashe huffed out a nervous laugh. "I know my kind has had a long history of fighting… b-but it doesn't always have to be like that! I just think that it shouldn't matter how or were or to who a person was born, we should all just be kind to one another." 

The sincerity of it softened the look on Yuri's face, that smirk turning into a genuine, albeit somewhat teasing, smile. "And that is why you got kicked out of hell."

"Because I'm soft, I know, but I mean it!"

"I know you do, dove. Your honesty is one of your many charming traits that I've grown to adore since I started traveling with you." They gave a sigh then and looked away, staring at the wall of the rundown cottage that was serving as their hideout for the night. "Almost jealous of it really."

"Jealous of it?" Ashe's features knitted together in confusion and concern. 

"Very."

Silence fell between the two of them, the weight of unspoken words now heavy in the air. It was a feeling all too familiar to Yuri, but to Ashe… it ate at him. He dropped his head, looking at his hands, unsure of what to say or do. He felt… wrong. Yuri called him honest and said they were jealous… meaning they were hiding something they wished they could say and couldn't. What had Ashe done to make them feel they couldn't talk to him? Yet at the same time… as honest as they claimed he was… he too had his secrets. Things he refused to say because he was scared. Scared of messing this up and Yuri leaving because Ashe was foolish enough to fall in love.

The movement seemed to catch Yuri's attention, who then turned to look at him, guts twisting up when they saw the way Ashe held himself. They shouldn't have said anything. They let themself get too close as it was, but now these feelings were getting hard to hold in. The several months that the two of them had traveled together had been some of the best days of their life… but it wasn't until a week ago that Yuri realized just how attached to this damn demon they were and it had been hell ever since. Now their mistake, this little slip up had upset the one person that gave a damn about them in any way… and that hurt. Hurt was not an emotion they dealt with gracefully…

"Sorry." They finally stated as they got to their feet, barely more than a whisper but enough to cut through the suffocating silence. Their eyes lingered on Ashe for a beat, looking away quickly when he raised his head to look at them. "Guess I should get to bed. The exhaustion is messing with me. Night, do--"

"W-wait!" Ashe blurted out, grabbing Yuri's wrist as he started to walk by. 

To say Yuri was surprised by the outburst was an understatement. In fact, they were so surprised, they just stood there, staring at him with this sort of wide eyed look, mouth slightly open. 

"S-sorry, I… Don't go." 

"It's not like I'm leaving for good, Ashe. I'm just going to rest a while." Yuri teased, that soft smile slowly coming back to their face despite their heart hammering in their chest. 

"I know! I know… but I…" He trailed off, nervousness and guilt clinging to features almost as hard as he clung to them. Slowly, he got up off the couch, moving to stand now in front of them, though he never released their wrist. "I need to tell you something.. a-and if I don't do it now, it's going to keep eating at me…"

"Ashe. Is this because I said I was jealous of your honesty?"

"Yes…. Wait no. Maybe…? I've been meaning to tell you for a while now but I just.. I-I was worried that you might-"

"Hold up. Stop." Yuri couldn't help but huff out a small laugh when Ashe went quiet. "If you are worried about it, you don't need to tell me. You don't owe me an explanation for anything."

"But…"

"No, no but. Even honest people have their secrets."

"But I…it..." He was getting frustrated at himself, which apparently was obvious because they pulled their arm away and placed their hands on his upper arms.

"Breathe, little dove." Yuri cooed, waiting until Ashe took a long, deep breath before continuing. "Is this thing you want to talk about something you can show rather than tell?"

"I-I…" The thought petered out as Ashe thought about it. Technically, it could be shown but… A scowl came to his face. No. He either needed to say it or… well... "Y-yes. Yes, I can show it."

"Alright. So do that. No need to work yourself up over--" A squeak of surprise cut the thought short as Ashe leaned in quickly to kiss them. It was short, lingering for only a second before it broke, but that was all it took. They stood there, dumbstruck, heart pounding so hard that they were _sure_ it was going to burst from their chest. "Uuuh…"

"S-sorry, I know that was probably unexpected. But I couldn't… you… it just… hmm?" Ashe started to panic, but stopped, confused when Yuri reached up to put a finger on his lips. 

"You never cease to surprise me…" Yuri admitted softly, keeping their finger in place on Ashe's lips. His gaze fell to the floor between them, though the conflict was obvious in his eyes. "But you know that puts you in danger, don't you? You are already on their shit list for existing… but I'm being hunted. I will be hunted for the rest of my life. If anyone found out that you… that you…"

Ashe smiled. He reached up slowly to take Yuri's hand, pulling it away from his mouth. "I know… but honestly, That's OK. I'd rather die by your side than live anywhere else."

Yuri lifted their head, glancing over Ashe's face for any sign of hesitation or doubt in his words… but he found none. "You really mean that don't you?" 

"I do."

"Of course... Honest as always." A half humored laugh passed their lips. "Then I suppose I should give you a proper response, yeah?" They wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer, their other hand gingerly caressing his cheek on its way to entwine itself in silver hair. A charming, confident smile spread across their face mere moments before they pressed a slow, passionate kiss to Ashe's lips. There was no hurry to it, but everything they had been holding back, everything they felt was put into that kiss…

And Ashe didn't seem to mind.

Ashe practically melted into Yuri, hands resting on their shoulders as he tilted his head, tilting his head and letting himself put his all into that kiss. The rush of excitement he felt, not just to be kissing Yuri… but to know beyond a doubt his feelings were returned… it made him feel a bit silly for not saying something sooner. 

It seemed an eternity before the kiss broke, leaving Yuri breathless. For all the experience they had, no one had ever kissed them like that. They were reeling, meeting Ashe's gaze with a breathy huff. "Ho… Holy shit…"

"Uh… did I… was that too much?" Ashe asked with a small laugh, blushing up to his ears.

"No." Came a simple reply, a lopsided smirk crossing their face. “Not at all.”

"Oh good. I hoped... I…" Whatever he was going to say seemed to vanish from his head as he stared at Yuri. There was something about the look they gave him… that sort of breathless, loopy, give-me-more look that stirred something familiar within him. _Oh no_. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe and force the urge back down as he has many times before. 

“Ashe?” Yuri asked, concerned that something might be wrong. “Hey, are you--” They stopped abruptly when Ashe opened his eyes to look at them. It was not the same kind green eyes he was used to… What stared back at them was dark, haunting, intense… Irises as red as blood encased in a black darker than a moonless night. A shiver shot down their spine, yet they found themself unable to look away. 

“I-I’m sorry! I…”

“How long has it been...?”

“Huh?” Ashe seemed thrown off by the question. It wasn’t the reaction he expected… but now that he thought about it… A blush came to his face as he tried to take another breath, trying to calm himself before speaking again. When he opened his eyes again, they were mostly normal. “It’s… been a while. B-before you came along.”

“Before I… Ashe. That’s been months. No wonder you’ve seemed so off lately… Why??”

“I knoooow, I just…”

“Hell, you’ve had me right-”

“No!” The almost forceful interruption surprised them both it seemed, as the room went quiet for a moment. Ashe dropped his head, sighing and giving it a small shake. “I can’t… not without consent. E-even if it hurts me, I’ve never been able to make myself… do that without knowing the other person wanted it too...”

“And who's to say I don’t?” The noise Ashe made as his head snapped up brough an amused smirk to Yuri’s face. “What? Does that really surprise you?”

“I. Well....”

“Little dove…” Yuri pulled him closer, holding him now flush against their chest. “I am _more_ than willing.”

Ashe shuddered, both at the tone in Yuri's voice and the sure look in their eyes. "B-But with it having been so long, I won't be able to keep myself… l-like this."

"Afraid you'll run me off?" The lack of response from Ashe was all the response they needed. They sighed softly, but couldn't help but smirk. "All this time and you still don't get it do you?" They stepped away from him, not wanting to blind the poor guy as their wings shimmered into view. A soft groan passed their lips as they spread them slowly, careful not to knock anything over before looking back at Ashe. "Does _this_ bother you?"

Ashe had flinched away at the light, but when he looked back at Yuri, his mouth fell open. It was the first time he had seen them like this… for the most part both of them had stuck to a more human form, trying not to draw attention to themselves… but there was something alluring about this. He thought Yuri was gorgeous before, but now, with that soft glow surrounding them, those large wings with their lavender tipped, grey feathers so neatly kept… and the faint, ring-shaped glimmer around their neck... "Wow. You… you're so beautiful…"

A blush rose to Yuri's face. That wasn't exactly the reaction they were expecting… but whatever helped get their point across. "Uh… Thanks. Point is, you can be you. I'm not going anywhere. Beside…" the playful grin from before slowly made its way back across their face, "seeing you let loose for once could be fun."

"If… if you're sure. I…" Ashe swallowed hard. Just the mere thought of he and Yuri… his eyes closed again, not even noticing the soft growl that rumbled in his chest. "Just… can I ask you one favor?"

"Ask away, little dove."

Slowly he opened his eyes, that piercing red gaze fixed on them as his own leathery wings spread out of a faint, black smoke. Plated horns now adorned his head, arching back along his head and curling up at the ends. A toothy grin that Yuri had never seen appeared on his face, pulling them close and running a finger along the top of Yuri's wings. His eyes followed his own finger as it moved briefly before his gaze shifted back to them. "Stay like this for me?"

"Sure thing… Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Whateeever you want."

"In that case…" Ashe hummed, pulling them closer with a rough tug. A low, almost possessive growl, this time very much intentional, rose from his throat as he kissed his way down their jaw and onto their neck, punctuated with a playful nip. His hands pulled their hips flush against his and ground against them, relishing the noise he received in response. 

There was a part of him that really wanted to take this slow. Ashe had dreamed often of this… He and Yuri, entwined together in the throes of passion, making sweet love wherever they could make it. How vividly he had imagined the loving touches, the kisses all down their body, the foreplay, being so completely and utterly focused on the needs of the other than nothing else around them mattered. He wanted to _love_ Yuri… to show them just how much they really meant to him and how beautiful they were in his eyes…

Oh but how quiet that part of him was now. Buried under this overwhelming need, this deafening desire to completely wreck this person before him in the best of ways. Yuri didn't seem to be complaining either, as when Ashe yanked their shirt off, then his, and pinned them to the wall… They let off the most sinful moan, begging under their breath for more. 

And Ashe was all too happy to oblige. 

The next few minutes passed in a blur. Small details were lost to the moment, though Ashe did at least remember to grab the vial of oil out of his pocket before his pants disappeared. Ashe lifted his head away from Yuri's neck long enough to uncork the vial with his teeth, pour some onto his fingers, and put the cork back, quickly rubbing his fingers together to spread the oil before guiding one of their legs up around his waist and slipping a finger in as gently as he could manage. Every finger added drew such lovely breathless moans from Yuri, their hips bucking into his hand for more by the time Ashe was done. He pulled his hand away slowly, chuckling at the needy whine they gave once his fingers slipped away. 

"Patience is--" He started to tease, only to have to stop and suppress a soft groan as he used long, languid strokes to coat his aching cock in oil. Perhaps he was more pent up than he thought, to react in such a way to his own hand… "Patience is a virtue, don't you know?"

"Since when have I ever been virtuous?" They snorted breathlessly, a smirk on their face. 

Ashe responded with only an amused hum before picking Yuri up, using the wall behind them as support while he got himself lined up. He teasingly brushed the tip across their hole, smirking at the way even their wings flexed in anticipation. If he had any doubts before on whether Yuri really wanted this or not, he certainly didn't now. He paused only to take a long slow breath, hands both returning to their hips to keep them steady. This all apparently took too long for his lovely partner's liking however, as they took it upon themself to press into him, sliding the tip in and drawing a gasp from them both. Ashe's nails dug into their hips, fighting the urge to snap his hips forward and instead, slowly sinking into Yuri with a long, rumbling growl. The only thing that kept him from jumping straight to mercilessly pounding them into the wall was a slightly hiss from Yuri, one that sounded a bit like pain, causing Ashe to freeze and look them over with concern. "You OK, Yuri…?"

"Yeah. I'm…" Yuri winced a bit, though they still had a bit of a smirk on their face. "You're bigger than you look."

"O-Oh! I… sorry..." He felt a bit bad, knowing that could have probably been avoided if he hadn't gotten in such a hurry… but Yuri didn't actually seem to mind or be truly hurt, just a little uncomfortable. He began to kiss anywhere he could reach, soft, featherlight, the kind where they aren't quite sure if he is kissing their skin or only the air above, only beginning to move once he felt them relax in his arms. It was slow at first, with short shallow strokes at first that bleed into longer, deeper ones. The noises Yuri made, that soft breathless panting in his ear made it hard to control himself, but if he could just hold on a little longer… Suddenly, he felt nails in his back and his hips snapped forward with a gasp. 

"Ah f-fuck…!"

"S-sorry." Ashe apologized. "I. Your nails.. "

"Oh is… is that what caused that?" Yuri mused, looking Ashe in the eyes as they moved their hands up a bit. "Thanks for the tip." 

"Huh? I- Ah!" Ashe gasped as he felt Yuri drag their nails down his back again, his hips bucking hard into them. The absolutely sinful moan they gave… he growled again, adjusting his grip with an intentionally rough thrust, moaning when Yuri practically sang his praise. A shiver ran down his back, leaning in to leave a trail of sloppy, hurried kisses along their skin, settling into a rhythm of forceful, rough thrusts that threatened to put Yuri through the wall. 

It was an intoxicating sound, the way they called his name so desperately, only getting sweeter with each and every thrust. Ashe knew he wouldn't last at this rate, that familiar coiling feeling within starting to make itself known… but he would be damned if Yuri didn't finish first. He adjusted his grip once more, now supporting them with one arm behind the back. The now free hand made its way quickly to their cock, brushing away the already leaking mess and licking it from his fingers without losing his rhythm. He felt Yuri tense, tightening around him with a half-strangled whine as his hand returned to wrap around them. It took a few strokes to match his thrusts, but once he had… well…

"A-Ashe! Shit… I- fuck…" Yuri tried to say something, anything really, to warn Ashe of how close they were. If it was enough, they'd never know, because one final stroke sent them over the edge, covering Ashe's hand and themself in a hot, white mess. The moment Yuri clenched down around him, Ashe's hips stuttered, then snapped forward as he came. He had to dig the tips of his wings into the wall as a way to steady himself, chest heaving, clinging to them for dear life. 

The two stayed like that for a few moments, both of them having to regain their bearings before Ashe pulled away from them, slowly letting them down onto their feet and holding them close. 

"Well…" Yuri huffed, laughing over how unsteady they were. "I was right."

"Right? Right about what…?"

"Seeing you let loose was definitely fun." 

Ashe felt his cheeks heat up, but he couldn't help but chuckle a little. "You… you enjoyed it then? I was afraid it was too much…"

"You're always afraid it was too much. But no. Not too much. I had a blast." Yuri took a long, deep breath, both to slow his rapidly beating heart, but also to focus long enough for his angelic features to fade away again. "In fact… next time, why don't you go ahead actually fuck me through the wall instead of just cracking it?"

"Cracking it??" Ashe squeaked, pulling Yuri closer to him and looking at the wall. Sure enough, there were several small cracks. His face went red again and he put his head down on their shoulder. Yuri clearly found this amusing apparently, because they started laughing, only making the embarrassment worse. 

"Come on, my little dove. Let's get cleaned up and get to bed yeah? Got to get moving early tomorrow."

Ashe felt this oddly giddy hearing Yuri call him that, the simple addition of the word 'my' giving it so much more intimacy. He slowly lifted his head, a goofy smile clinging to his features as he nodded. "Yeah… Good idea. But um… C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can… Will you let me clean you off?" 

Yuri just smiled, their features soft. "Whatever you want, Ashe."

\---

Even Ashe's dreams could have never measured up to the feeling of waking up next to Yuri. The way they nuzzled into his chest as they started to stir, the way they opened one eye to look at him and then his their face with a grumble as if trying to pretend not to be awake… The was a smile lit their face when Ashe leaned down to kiss their forehead. Never did he imagine that he would truly find himself with this privilege or what he had done to deserve it, but… he had never been happier. 

"Yuriiii, you need to get up. We have to get going." Ashe cooed, laughing when his partner clung to him tighter. "No! You… you gotta let me go!"

"Never."

Ashe blinked, confused a moment before realizing the implication. He could have melted right then and there, and was tempted to, hugging Yuri close to his chest. "H-Hey. No one said you could bait me into staying in bed by being sweet…"

"Did it work?"

"Almost! But we really do need to get up and get moving!"

"Damn." They snickered to themself, slowly releasing Ashe from their grasp and rolling over onto their back and wincing a bit. "Ugh. If I can even walk…"

"Sorry! Sorry…"

"Eh. Worth it." With a grunt they sat up, swinging their legs off the side of the bed. There was a grin on their face, one that only grew when they saw the distress on Ashe's face. "Enough with that face, dove. I'm fine. Just sore."

"If you're sure…" Hesitantly, Ashe got up and began to dress. He didn't want to get up any more than Yuri did… but staying in one place too long just wasn't an option. However, he just told himself that the sooner they left, the sooner they could stop again and be back in each other's arms. A smile came back to his face at the thought, pulling his shirt into place. "So. Where are we-"

"Shh!"

Ashe was surprised to have been silenced so urgently, looking quickly to his partner to find them standing by the nearby window. He wanted to ask what happened, seeing as Yuri looked a little spooked… but he didn't get the chance to when they came over and shoved him into the closet. 

"Stay put. Understand?" They could tell Ashe was concerned, but thankfully he didn't argue or question it, he simply nodded. "I'll be back." Quickly they closed the closet and moved toward the door, grabbing their sword on the way out. 

Used to, they might have just run, finding no reason to fight back against the hunters. There was no point. Even if they killed the Angels, there would always be new ones sent to finish them off. It was never ending. Now? Now they had to. They had something worth protecting and if protecting him meant to slaughter every wretched little hunter that came their way, so be it. 

Yuri walked out the door with purpose, determination flashing across their features, wings slowly appearing and unfurling as they cleared the door. 

"Oh look… he's actually going to face us this time..." A deep, yet feminine voice laughed as a woman with six dark red feathered wings stepped out of her hiding place, followed by three lesser Angels. She put a hand on her hip, a cocky smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. "Instead of running away like a damn coward."

Yuri huffed, doing their best to ignore the blatant attempt to get under their skin, instead opting to give a calm, collected smirk. "As charming as ever, Atara. I'm surprised they sent someone so important after me."

"You don't get to call me by name, swine." She snarled, pulling the large war axe off of her back. "I was sent because the council grew tired of the failure of the previous hunters."

"So they sent master hunter Atara the Kinslayer after little ole me. I'm flattered!" Yuri laughed, the sarcasm practically dripping from their voice as they raised their sword. "I'm a busy person so how about we skip the dramatic banter and get this over with?"

"Couldn't agree more." She practically spat before charging them. She was stronger than them by far, considering she could cleave through mountains with that axe of hers… but one thing she didn't have was speed. That was a weakness Yuri was more than happy to exploit, artfully dodging every swing she took at them. The end goal was to let her tire herself out, then turn the tides and finish her off quickly. Easy to do when every Angel honors the unspoken rule that a duel such as this was one on one. However… it seemed she had no intention on losing. 

"Now!"

On cue, one of the angels in her command drew his bow and fired, hitting Yuri in the hand and causing them to drop their sword. That brief moment of distraction was all it took for Atara to get in close, striking them in the head with the flat side of the axe and then yanking them up into the air by the halo around their neck. Disoriented by the blow to the head, Yuri's struggle was weak, grasping in vain at her hand. 

"Uh oh. What's wrong? Can't run away?" She cooed. "When I bring back your head, they will praise me a hero. You've been the biggest thorn in the council's side for a looooong time… They'll be happy to have you gone. And I-" She stopped and wrinkled up her nose, as if her senses had been assaulted by a foul smell. "Goddess, you reek… You been out hiding in horse shit?"

"Wouldn't you… like to know…"

"Wait no. I know that stink. That's…" Then she saw it… the mark on Yuri's neck. "So. You went and sold yourself to a fucking demon. Why am I not surprised?" She let off a sigh and squeezed her hand, their halo shattering under her grip. Yuri let out a sharp cry of agony, dropping to the ground in a heap at her feet. "Pity. I expected more of a fight from you and your demon master isn't here for me to slaughter… what as waste of my skills." She waited for them to weakly start dragging themself up before raising her axe to deliver the killing blow...

Only to be stoped by an arrow to the shoulder. 

She yelped, staggering back and looking up with fury on her face. When her eyes fell upon her assailant, hovering above the run down cottage with slow, even flaps of bat like wings, she let out a annoyed hiss.

Ashe readied another arrow, taking aim at her. "Leave them alone." 

"Looks like I was wrong, traitor!" She sneered, kicking Yuri over onto his back before looking to those in her charge. "For the Goddess!"

"For the Goddess!" The other angels echoed, spreading their wings and rushing at Ashe. 

Ashe turned quickly and fired the arrow  
at the first angel, sending them plumetting back to the ground limply from a flawless shot to the eye. The other two split up, circling around and charging him from different directions with swords drawn. He tried to get a good shot as he dodged away, but before he could even draw they were on him again. Now under pressure, he discarded the bow in favors of the one handed axe on his hip. 

Atara watched the fight for a moment before kneeling down by Yuri, who seemed to be simply watching the fight in fear. "You know… I get it now. He's stronger than he looks… but do you really think he's any match for my hunters? And eeeeven if he manages to kill them… I could snap him like a twig…"

Yuri only made a small defiant noise in protest, pain still coursing through their body as their hand inched closer to his sword. If they could just grab it… they could-

A shriek filled the air. 

Yuri's blood ran cold as their eyes snapped up, watching in horror as Ashe fell from the sky. Its like everything was in slow motion… one of Ashe's wings falling away from him, him dropping from the air despite his effort to slow his decent with one wing… then the blast of holy fire that sent him flying through the trees. "Ashe!!!" 

"Aw… how sad… I was hoping he'd land closer so you could watch him die. Oh well." She looked back to Yuri, laughing at the tears forming in their eyes. "Dont worry. You'll be joining him soon…. Any last thoughts? Something dramtic so you don't go out like a complete loser?"

"Yeah… actually I do…" Yuri snarled through gritted teeth, finally getting a grip on their sword. In one swift motion, they buried it in her chest, stopping only when they had no more blade to use. The look of shock and fear in her eyes brought a smirk to their face. "Give the Goddess my regards, yeah?" They let go of the sword, letting her collapse lifelessly to the ground as they forced themself to their feet. They had to get to Ashe… no matter what it took, they had to get to Ashe… at the very least, they knew where to go. Just follow the trees. 

What they found at the end of that trail of carnage though…

"Ashe!" Yuri yelled, voice shaking as they forced themself into a bit of a run, collapsing down beside their fallen partner. It was as bad as they feared. One wing missing, one broken and mangled beyond reconiotion, burns that seemed to still try to eat through him, and a plethora of cuts and deep gashes that threatened to bleed him dry. "Shit…" the word came out in a broken whisper as they started trying to heal him, hoping to whatever higher power was listening that this angelic white magic of theirs would help more than it hurt. 

"Y...Y-Yuri…?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm here, Ashe… I'm going to fix this, ok? Just… don't move."

"It… it hurts…"

"I'm… I'm sure, but that just means you are alive and you being alive means I can fix this…"

"Yuri s-stop..." Ashe reached up weakly, hand charred and cracking, causing it to bleed. "You… really do have to let me go… "

"The hell I do."

"P-please… if you…" Ashe trailed off with a weak whine of pain. 

"Listen, Ashe. I need you to live… cause if you’re gone then, I don’t know what the point of it all is anymore. So just let me do this!" Their voice cracked as they said it, tears running down their face as they tried to heal the worst of the wounds first. "Shut up and let me save you, dammit… I can't do this without you." Yuri was thankful when Ashe didn't protest.

Nothing was said between the two for several moments, the silence disrupted only by the ragged sounds of Ashe's breathing. Yuri was pushing their magic to its limits, exhausting themself in some hope that it would be enough… but they were a realist. They knew there was a chance of failure. A chance that despite their best effort… Ashe would die. 

"Yu… Yuri…?"

"Hmm?" Yuri tried not to sound so drained as they worked, not wanting to worry Ashe. 

"I… need to tell you something…"

_No. No no no…_

"You can tell me later ok?"

"N-No… I think I need to do i-it now…"

_This can't be happening._

"Ashe… please."

"Yuri… I… love y-you…" 

"Ashe!" They felt like their heart stopped as Ashe went limp in their arms. "Ashe! Wake up." They gave the man in their arms a shake, choking back a sob when they received no response. "Dammit! Wake up! No… please…" 

"Yuri."

Their head snapped up, glaring at the angel that approached through the tears in their eyes. "Come by to gloat, Jonah? Watch as he takes his last breath so you can kill me?"

"No… I wish to help."

"To help?? What kind of game-"

"He still lives but I cannot promise for much longer. His injuries are great, his breathing shallow, and your magic alone is not enough. Do you wish to save him not?"

Yuri bit back a remark and gently laid Ashe on the ground. "Do it." They watched as Jonah nodded and knelt down, holding his hands over Ashe and letting the magic flow over him. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" 

"You can't honestly expect me to think you are helping me for free."

"Ah. Yes. You would be right on that…" Jonah glanced over at them with a smile, "but I am almost sure the cost will be nothing in exchange for your lover's life." 

"Taking me back?"

"Oh no. Nothing so drastic." He hummed. "Not all of you anyway."

\---

Ashe whimpered as he came to, pain flooding his senses… but as Yuri said, pain meant he was alive. His eyes opened up slowly, scanning his surroundings until his gaze fell upon a familiar and welcome face. "Yuri…?"

"Welcome back, dove." They said softly, reaching onto the bed to take his hand. "You kept me waiting."

"S-sorry." He half laughed. "I'm… really glad you're ok…"

"I'm not the one that almost died, Ashe. And I'd appreciate you never doing something like that again." There was a soft sigh as Yuri dropped their head, giving Ashe's hand a gentle squeeze. "You scared the hell out of me…"

"I'm sorry I… ah, ow… I'm sorry I scared you… but I can't promise I won't do it again. A-anything to keep you safe."

"Mmm. At least we can agree on that last part." They mused as they got up, walking across the room to get something for Ashe's pain. 

Ashe was a little confused, but the moment he saw Yuri's bare back he gasped (and immediately regretted it). "Yuri?? What happened… your wings…"

Yuri stopped, glancing over their shoulder with a grin. "Wings? What wings?"

"Yuri…"

"Look, we can talk about that later… it's a long story." They continued over to the table nearby to get the medicine. There was a gentle smile on their face when they turned back around. "For now, just let me take care of you, dammit."

"Alright, Alright…" Ashe relented with a small chuckle, taking the medicine without a fuss. 

"Oh and Ashe?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too…"

**Author's Note:**

> SEE. DIDNT NOBODY DIE. Its fine. 
> 
> :3c
> 
> Also this is my first time writing a they/them character... Hopefully I didnt screw it up xD
> 
> Come hang out with me on twitter @SilverdriftXIII


End file.
